The Chosen One
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: I took most of this from the movie, but I added some charecters, it's an AU story. Obiwan trained two padawans, the twin skywalker brothers Luke and Anakin. more details of what Luke looks like are in the prequel to this story, the Twins who fought the Cl
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars**

**The Chosen one**

**(Revenge of the sith time period)**

Summary: this is a Revenge of the Sith story in an AU, Obi-wan is master to two padawans. The twin Skywalker brothers Luke and Anakin, will this change the out came of who will become Darth Vader?

I do not own star wars or any of the characters.

I will be doing Attack of the Clones with these same characters at the same time.

Chapter one

The Rescue

Three jedi fighters flew side by side, two with matching red asteroid droids, the other with a blue and white one. As they came around the corner of a ship the blue and white droid beeped at the pilot of the fighter it was in.

"Lock onto it R2," said jedi knight Anakin Skywalker through the intercom connecting him to the other two fighters and to R2-D2. "Master-Luke-general Grievous' ship is directly ahead, the one crawling with vulture droids."

"Oh I see it," Luke's voice cracked through the intercom.

"Oh this is going to be easy," said Obi-Wan sarcastically. "Oddball, do you copy?"

A voice crackled through the headset, "Copy Red Leader."

"Mark my position. Form your squad up behind me." said Obi-Wan through his headset.

"We're on your tail, General Kenobi." Oddball replied, "Set S-foils in attack position."

"This is where the fun begins," Anakin said with a grin.

"Let the squad pass between us," Obi-Wan said to Luke as the squad came up behind them.

The Squad went to the sides to take the fire while the master and his former padawans went down the middle towards the ship. All of a sudden a static voice came through their headsets.

"They're all over me. Get them off my--," then there was nothing but static.

"I'm gonna go help them out." Luke said as he started to slow down.

"No! No, they are doing their job so we can do ours." Said Obi-Wan. Luke corrected his ship reluctantly.

Suddenly one of the droids flying towards them shot something out.

"Missiles pull up!" Luke Skywalker shouted as the six missiles came at them leaving a trail of blue behind them.

"Scatter," Obi-Wan shouted though the intercom at the two Skywalker Brothers.

They did, Luke pulled up Anakin and Obi-Wan dived as the shot went over and under them.

"They over shot us," Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin leveled off.

"They're coming around," said Anakin as he came level with Luke.

Obi-Wan's astero droid started beeping at him as two of the missiles started coming in his direction.

"Alright R4, no, no, no nothing to fancy," said Obi-Wan to R4-G9, just as the droid's beeping became continuous.

"Surge all power units, R2. Stand by reverse thrusters," said Anakin as he hit half of the buttons in front of him.

As the missiles came towards him Anakin activated his reverse thruster's right into the missiles blowing them up damaging nothing except the air.

As the missiles exploded R2 beeped at Anakin. Anakin grinned and said, "We got them R2."

Anakin looked over to Luke and notice he was doing the same thing he just did, as the missiles exploded Anakin's voice cracked into Luke's head set.

"Good shot big brother."

"Why thank you little brother," Luke said smiling, for he was only five minutes older then Anakin. Luke's droid beeped at him, "Good job R3." He added quickly to R3-G5 a droid that hada little ego problem.

Anakin and Luke looked over to Obi-Wan and notice that he still had two missiles coming towards him.

"This is why flying is for droids," Obi-Wan's voice cackled through Luke and Anakin's headset making them smile.

The missiles over shot him again and exploded in front of him sending small droids flying and landing on his ship.

"I'm hit. Luke, Anakin?"

"We see them," said Luke.

"Buzz droids," Anakin said who was closer to Obi-Wan.

R4 started beeping as Obi-wan watched one the buzz droids walk over his cockpit, then he noticed one of the droids start to attack R4.

"R4, be careful. You have a--," Obi-wan didn't get to finish his sentence before the droid ripped off R4's top sending it off into space, "weweewe," R4 beeped as he flew off. "Oh dear." Said Obi-wan and added as he hit some buttons, "They're shutting down all the controls."

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them," said Luke who had slowed down to get behind Obi-wan.

"The mission, get to the command ship. Get the Chancellor. I'm running out of tricks here." Obi-wan said trying use some of his controls.

Luke started shooting at the droids, in all the shots he did only one droid fell.

"Luke hold you're fire! You're not helping here." Obi-wan yelled through his headset.

"I agree. Bad idea." Luke said as he let go of his trigger.

"I can't see a thing. My cockpit's fogging," Obi-wan said as the droids continued to rip his ship up.

They're all over me. Luke, Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled again.

Anakin moved in closer to Obi-Wan's ship brushing the top of the wing knocking off some of the droids but coming very close to Obi-Wan's Cockpit.

"Um, move to the right," Anakin said trying to get a good way to ram it without hitting Obi-wan.

"Hold on Anakin. You're gonna get us both killed." Said Obi-wan, as he tried the back up switches and then added. "Get out of here. There's nothing more you can do."

"We're not leaving without you master," said Luke and Anakin together as Anakin went towards Obi-wan's ship yet again. As he hit the last droid climbed onto Anakin's ship walked over his cockpit and went straight for R2 who beeped as he got his zapper out. "Get him R2," Anakin said through his headset.

R2 zapped the droid, this just made it madder.

"Watch out," Anakin warned, and then he remembered something. "R2 hit the buzz droids center eye."

R2 beeped and with that zapped the center eye, the droid shaked as his eye shattered and he was pulled off into space.

"Yeah, you got him!" Anakin shouted.

"Great R2," Luke called as he connected his intercom to R2.

"The general's command ship is dead ahead." Luke said as R3 and R2 started beeping.

"Well have either of you noticed the shields are still up?" Obi-wan shouted.

"Sorry, master," Anakin said as he pulled up and did a summersault over Obi-wan and shot down the shields. As he did the gates started to close.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this," said Luke as he saw the doors start to close.

They slipped in first Obi-wan, then Luke, and then right at the last minute Anakin.

Obi-wan was up and out of his ship before it even stopped moving, Luke and Anakin soon followed. Anakin had taken the time to hit the deactivation button so R2 was able to get out. Luke had stopped to tighten the clips on the glove that covered his mechanical right hand.

As they jumped out the twins activated their light sabers, and soon the red lasers were being replaced with three slashing blue light sabers. Anakin turned to R2 as the droid started to beep at him and said, "R2, locate the chancellor."

As the last battle droid fell they deactivated their light sabers, R2 whistled to them.

"The chancellor's signal is coming from right there-," Anakin said, "the observation platform at the top of that spire."

"I sense Count Dooku," said Luke fingering his gloved hand with his other.

"I sense a trap," said Obi-wan noticing Luke's hands.

"Next move?" Anakin asked.

"Spring the trap," said Obi-wan as the three of them started to walk off R2 whistled at them.

"R2 go back. I need you to stay with the ship," said Anakin turning to face his droid.

"Here. Take this, and wait for orders." Said Obi-wan throwing R2 a comlink, R2 caught it and the three walked toward the elevator.

……………………………

"What's the situation, Captain?" asked General Grievous as he came coughing into the room.

"Three Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay. We're tracking them." Said one of the separatist.

"Just like Count Dooku predicted," General Grievous said as he coughed again.

………………………..

As Obi-wan waited for the elevator, Anakin and Luke exchanged glances over their former master's head, then they hear some clattering, Anakin turned and said, "Destroyers."

As the destroyers started shooting their blasters Anakin and Luke easily deflected them as Obi-wan joined in they slowly stepped backwards into the elevator and door closed, and they deactivated their light sabers.

"Drop your weapons. I said drop 'em," said a battle droid behind them.

They turned around to see a handful of battle droids behind them. Obi-wan looked to Anakin then to Luke they both nodded. All three activated their light sabers at the same time soon the elevator was nothing but blue light sabers flashing. Just as quick as they activated them they deactivated them leaving the battle droids in pieces.

…………………………….

R2 beeped to R3 and R3 beeped back as he popped out of Luke's star fighter. They hid behind a corner as some other droids came in.

"Those are Jedi fighters alright," said one droid.

R2 looked around the corner and beeped quietly.

………………………………..

The elevator was finally moving then all of a sudden it stopped.

"Did you hit the stop button?" Obi-wan asked Anakin.

"No did you?" Anakin asked.

"No," said Obi-wan.

"Did you?" Anakin asked Luke.

"No," Luke said looking confused.

"Well there's more then one way out of here," said Anakin as he activated his light saber and started to cut through the ceiling.

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving, R2, activate elevator 31174." Obi-wan said into the comlink.

…………………………………

R2 started beeping quietly as Obi-wan's voice come over the comlink.

"Come in R2." Obi-wan said.

"What that?" asked one of the gun droids.

"R2, do you copy?" Obi-wan said again. "R2, activate elevator number, 31174," Obi-wan's voice became muffled as R2 put the comlink in one of his compartments, R3 chirped softly.

"Get back to work, that nothin'," said the other super battle droid.

………………

Obi-wan tried again, "Activate the elevator 31174. R2, we--," Obi-wan was cut off by some of the ceiling falling and Anakin jumping out onto the top of the elevator.

Obi-wan looks to Luke who grins knowing his brother to well, Obi-wan sighed and said, "Always on the move."

……………………………………

Obi-wan's muffled voice comes again, "R2, switch on the comlink. R2, can you hear me?" Obi-wan's voice becomes clear again as R2 brings out the comlink, "R2?"

R2 starts to try and fix the elevator, and he did, well sort of.

"Whoa!" Luke and Obi-wan yell as the elevator started going down. Anakin jumped at the last minute and grabbed hold of one of the elevator doors to keep from falling he watched helplessly over his shoulder as Obi-wan and Luke's voices fade.

As the two regain their footing Obi-wan noticed that they are going down very rapidly.

"Stop. Stop. R2, we need to be going up."

……………………………

As Anakin watched them get farther away he heard the door open, he looked up and their where two battle droids, Anakin stared at them as they said, "Hands up Jedi."

…………………………

Obi-wan's voice cracked again on the comlink, "R2 do you copy? R2 do you hear me? R2 we need to be going up, not down."

Luke and Obi-wan groan as the elevator stopped.

…………………………………

Anakin looked down again, hoping the elevator would come back up.

………………………………………..

R3 beeped and R2 turned to see the super battle droids coming towards them saying "hey you!"

R2 turned back to the controls and turn the elevator in the right direction.

Obi-wan helped Luke up and then said to R2, "Now, that's better."

…………………………….

R2 beeped as he was picked up by one super battle droids as they said, "Oh you stupid little astro droid."

………………………….

As the elevator starts coming at them the battle droids look at each other and say, "Uh-oh."

Anakin pulled his feet up and pushed off the door way and jumped to the other side and on to the elevator as it come up. Then he carefully grabbed the hole and jumped back into the elevator causing Luke and Obi-wan to activate their lightsabers.

"Oh it's you," said Obi-wan as Anakin pulled his cloak back into place.

R2 started squirting the droid that was not holding him with oil, while R3 zapped the other, one was going. "Ow roger," the other, "My eyes! My eyes."

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked.

"Well R2 has been--," Luke began.

"Uh, both of you, no loose wire jokes," said Anakin sticking up for his droid.

"Did I say anything?" Asked Luke trying to look innocent.

"He's trying," Anakin said looking to Obi-wan.

"I didn't say anything!" said Obi-wan.

…………………………………………

R2 was finally released, as it got to slippery for the droids to stand up. And to top it all off R2 started his jets, started the oil on fire making the droids explode and landing safely on the other side beeping at R3 as he did,

…………………………………………….

The elevator opened and as the three walked out they saw the Chancellor being held in a chair by some kind of force field.

They walked up to him and Obi-wan bowed with Luke and Anakin following then Obi-wan said, "Chancellor."

"Are you alright?" the twins said in unison.

"Count Dooku," said the Chancellor.

The group turned to see Count Dooku enter with a few super battle droids by his side.

"This time you two we will do it together." Said Obi-wan.

"I was about to say that," said Luke as he flexed the fingers of his mechanical hand.

Count Dooku jumped from the platform and landed on the level the jedi where on.

"Get help your no match for him, he's a sith lord." Said the Chancellor.

"Chancellor Palpatine, sith lords are our specialty," said Obi-wan.

As he turned back around all three of them discarded their cloaks.

"Your swords please, we don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor," said Count Dooku.

Obi-wan walked towards Count Dooku with Luke on the left and Anakin on the right.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku," said Obi-wan as he activated his lightsaber with Luke and Anakin following suite.

All three of them lunged at Dooku, who blocked them again and again.

"I've been looking forward to this," said Count Dooku looking from Anakin to Luke.

"Our powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count," said Luke, Anakin winced at the word our.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall," said Count.

They lunged again; this time count Dooku used the force to knock Obi-wan to the ground. Luke and Anakin started to fight Dooku up the stairs. Obi-wan went up the other way getting rid of the battle droids as he did.

As Obi-wan got to where he could start fighting again Dooku took hold of all three of them with the force sending Luke in one direction, and Anakin in the other. Obi-wan went over the edge of the railing and landed on the floor with a piece of the stair way landing on him.

Luke and Anakin jumped at Dooku, lightsabers at the ready, Anakin hit first and with one swift kick and a jump they where on the lower level again and Luke followed. As they fought Anakin locked lightsabers with Dooku.

"I sense great fear in you Skywalker. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them." said Count.

"No!" Anakin yelled as Dooku broke the contact sending Anakin flying. He hit the side of the wall with a huge thud and landed in a heap on the floor not moving.

Now Luke was really mad, no only had Dooku hurt his master but he had also hurt his brother. Luke lunged at Dooku blocking every attack and attacking, and then it happened. Luke grabbed Dooku's arms and cut off his hands, catching the sith lightsaber in midair. Crossing the lightsabers Luke put them to Count Dooku's neck.

"Good, Luke, good." Said The Chancellor. "Kill him-kill him now."

"I shouldn't," Luke said looking at Dooku over the glow of the two lightsabers.

"Do it," the Chancellor said again.

Luke took a deep breath and pulled the two lightsabers apart taking Dooku's head with it. As Dooku's body fell over Luke let out a sigh and deactivated the lightsabers and dropped the sith's.

"You did well, Luke. He was too dangerous to be kept alive," said the Chancellor.

"Yes but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that it's not the Jedi way," said Luke feeling guilty.

"It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time Luke. Remember what you and Anakin told me about you mother and the Sand People?" the Chancellor said eyeing Luke as he looked to the ground as memories of his mother dieing in his brother's arms came to the surface.

"Now we must leave before more security droids arrive." the Chancellor Said walking towards the stairs.

Luke ran over to where Anakin was laying, a small amount of blood was dripping from a gash on his forehead. "Anakin, are you alright?" Luke asked as he kneeled beside his brother.

"I think so, just a huge headache," said Anakin as he tried to wipe some of the blood off his face, he rubbed his head and winced when he touched the lump.

"Come on we need to get out of here. Do you think you can walk?" Luke asked with concern as he helped his brother to his feet.

"Yeah, I can walk just don't ask me to run for a while," said Anakin as Luke handed him his lightsaber.

As the three of them made their way to the stairs Luke ran Anakin walked to where Obi-wan was pinned under the stairs.

"Luke-Anakin-there's no time, we must get off this ship before it's too late," said the Chancellor.

"He seems to be alright," said Anakin as he pulled Obi-wan out from under the stairs.

"Leave him or we'll never make it," said the Chancellor his gaze moving from Anakin to Luke.

"His fate will be the same as ours," said Luke as Anakin helped him pull Obi-wan onto his shoulders and headed for the elevators.

As they came to the elevators they noticed none of the lights were flashing.

"The Elevators aren't working," said Luke looking to Anakin who was searching through Obi-wan's pockets, finally he found what he was looking for-the comlink.

"R2, activate elevator 3224," Anakin as into the comlink he could hear R2 beep in response.

As the elevator door opened the ship began to tilt. They managed to get into the elevator shaft one by one with Luke passing Obi-wan to Anakin as they went through. By now the ship was on its side so in the Elevator shaft they were able to run on the side of it as if they were running up the wall, but with the ship on its side the wall was the floor.

……………………….

With the ship turning like it was there was nothing to hold R2 in place so he started sliding backwards R3 following with the three jedi fighters right behind them. Both of them let out a high pitched whistle.

………………………………

"Reverse stabilizers," said one of the separatist's as the tried to level their ship.

"Reversing stabilizers," said one of the battle droids in response.

…………………………..

R2, and R3's screeching got even louder as they went over the edge landing a pile of broken battle droids.

………………………………………

"Fire the emergency booster engines," Grievous yelled at the top of his hacking lungs.

"We're leveling out, sir," said one of the battle droids.

………………………………………..

Leveling is a good thing, but not when you are in an elevator shaft. Anakin started to feel the ground move up and took a better hold on Obi-wan just as the ship leveled out. They started falling, but as they picked up speed Luke reached out with his mechanical hand and grabbed a loose cable.

Anakin reached out with his free hand and grabbed Luke's shoulder and pulled himself up so his right arm went around Luke's shoulder's, his left hand was still gripping Obi-wan's arm. The Chancellor had managed to grab Luke's left leg and was now hanging on with all his might.

"Luke, hold on to me for a minute I need to get Obi-wan to a safer position," Said Anakin looking to his brother who nodded and took hold of Anakin's arm with his left hand.

As Anakin slowly started too pulled Obi-wan up, Obi-wan suddenly came to and was up to Anakin's shoulders in less then a second.

"Woe, easy," said Luke as he strand to hold onto the cord.

"We're in a bit of a situation here," said Anakin patting Obi-wan on the hand.

"Did I miss something?" asked Obi-wan loosening his grip on Anakin realizing he was nearly strangling the poor boy.

"Hold on," said Luke through gritted teeth.

"What is that?" Obi-wan asked looking up.

"Uh, oops," said Anakin as he thumbed for the comlink, "R2, R2 shut down the elevator."

"Too late jump," said Obi-wan as all four of them jumped.

All three jedi took out their grappling hooks, "Lack," they all yelled insuring that they through their hooks at the same time. As the hooks caught they clicked the stoppers launching themselves to the open elevator door with the chancellor grabbing Obi-wan's leg all four of them came through without any harm.

Luke helped Anakin stand up as Obi-wan got up and said "let's see if we can find something in the hanger bay that's still flyable."

"R2 get down here," said Anakin into the comlink.

…………………………

Anakin's voice was muffled by all the battle droids on top of R2 , R3 beeped and R2 beeped back as Anakin's voice came over the comlink again. "R2 do you copy."

With that R2 jumped out of the battle droids and followed R3 up the way they came.

……………………….

"General, we found the Jedi, they are in hallway 328," said a battle droid.

"Activate ray shields." Said Grievous.

………………………….

They started running to meet R2 when something activated in front of them.

"Ray shields," said Luke.

"Wait a minute. How did this happen? We're smarter then this," said Obi-wan looking from one former padawan to the other.

"Apparently not," said Anakin giving a sideways glance to Luke and adding, "I say patience."

"Patience?" said Obi-wan surprisingly.

"Patience," Luke echoed and added, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother."

"Very funny, I mean it, R2 will be along in a few moments and he'll release the ray shields," said Anakin as faint squealing came to their ears.

They turned to the door just as R2 came screeching through it with R3 right behind him.

"See no problem," said Anakin, he spoke a little to soon.

Behind R3 were five super battle droids and a destroyer, and on the other side of the room a super battle droid was in front of R2 saying, "Don't move," R2 zapped him with his zapper, "Ow." The super battle droid kicked R2 over.

Luke and Obi-wan looked to Anakin saying, "Do you have a plan B?"

…………………………

"Ah, yes, the negotiator. General Kenobi, we've been waiting for you," Said General Grievous as the three Jedi and the Chancellor were brought in.

"Excuse me," one of the battle droids said coming up to Grievous.

"That wasn't much of a rescue." Said Grievous as he took the three lightsabers handed to him.

"You're welcome," the droid said going back to his station.

"And-," Grievous paused to cough. "Luke and Anakin Skywalker, I was expecting two Jedi of your reputations to be a little…older."

"General Grievous, you're shorter then I expected," said Anakin with a straight face.

Grievous coughed and said, "Jedi scum."

"We have a job to do Anakin, try not to upset him," said Obi-wan with a small hint of a smile.

R2 beeped softly Anakin looked to him and nodded.

Grievous coughed again and said, "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection."

"Not this time, and this time you won't escape." Said Obi-wan looking out the corner of his eye to Anakin.

"R2!" Anakin yelled giving the droid the go ahead to use all of his tools.

This distracted them long enough for Obi-wan's lightsaber to fall out of Grievous' pocket and into Obi-wan's hand. Activating it in two quick flicks of his wrist he had Luke and Anakin free and within seconds they had their lightsabers in hand.

Anakin freed the Chancellor while Obi-wan and Luke fought Grievous' body guards. Soon all three of them were facing Grievous himself.

As they boxed him in Grievous said, "You lose. General Kenobi." And with that through one of the electric spares at window braking it forcing the three Jedi to grab part of the center conceal to keep from being sucked out.

Anakin grabbed Obi-wan's arm and pulled him back to the conceal as the emergency windows closed.

………………………

Grievous cackled and said, "Time to abandon ship."

…………………………………………..

"All the escape pods have been launched." Said Luke looking at the data pad.

"Grievous. Anakin can you fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-wan asked as they all took a seat.

"You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" said Anakin looking at the controls.

"Well?" said Luke.

"Well under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in." said Anakin as he tightened his harness.

"Luke, open all hatches, extend all flaps and drag fins." Said Anakin pointing to leveler for Luke to pull.

Suddenly the ship shook and a sound of an explosion came to their ears.

R2 and R3 beeped, "Uh-oh."

Anakin turned to them and said, "We lost something."

"Not to worry, we are still flying half a ship," said Obi-wan trying to lighten the mood.

"Now we're really picking up speed," said Anakin as sweat dripped off his face.

"Eight plus 60," said Luke.

"We're in the atmosphere," said Obi-wan.

"Master grab that. Keep us level." Said Anakin pointing to a leveler by Obi-wan's seat.

R2 started beeping nervously Anakin turned to him and said, "Easy, R2."

"5000. Fire ships on the left and right," said Luke.

"Landing strip, straight ahead." Said Obi-wan pointing.

"We're coming in to hot," said Anakin trying to slow the ship down.

As they hit the strip R2 and R3 let out a whale and didn't stop until Anakin was able to bring the ship to a screeching holt sending all of them into they're harnesses.

Luke helped Anakin pry his fingers off the controls and then they both turned to Obi-wan who said with a smile, "Another happy landing."

………………………………………….

As the taxi landed at the temple the Chancellor disembarked first followed by R2 and R3 beeping softly and then Anakin and Luke. As they reached the ground they turned to face Obi-wan who was still in the taxi.

"Are you coming master?" they asked together.

"Oh not, I'm not brave enough for politics, I have to report to the council. Besides some need to be the poster boys," said Obi-wan smiling.

"Hold on, this whole operation was your idea." Said Anakin Luke shook his head in agreement.

"Let us not forget Anakin, that you rescued me from the buzz droids, and Luke you killed count Dooku. And you both rescued the Chancellor taking turns carrying me unconscious on your backs," Said Obi-wan smiling.

"All because of your training," the twins said together.

"Luke-Anakin, let's be fair, today you two are the hero's…and you both deserve your glorious day with the politicians," said Obi-wan smiling.

"All right," said Luke looking to Anakin with a smile.

"You owe us one, and not for saving your skin for the 10th time," said Anakin.

"Ninth time, that business on Cato Neimoida doesn't—doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing," said Obi-wan going back into the taxi.

"Chancellor Palpatine, are you all right?" asked master Windu as they walked up.

"Yes, thanks to your three Jedi Knights they killed Count Dooku but General Grievous has escaped once again."

Luke walked off and left Anakin to do the talking though there was not much talking to do.

"The Republic cannot praise your enough Anakin," said Senator Organa.

"Thank you Senator Organa, but the war will continue until general Grievous is spare parts," said Anakin getting a glimpse of Luke and someone else by the corner of his eye, " Will you excuse me."

"Of course," said Senator Organa.

Anakin slowly started to walk toward his brother but as Senator got farther away Anakin took off at a run and hugged the person who was standing next to his brother.

"Oh Anakin," she said.

"I've missed you Padme," said Anakin pulling her face back so he could look at her.

"There were whispers that you'd been killed," said Padme her face full of worry.

"I'm all right, it feels like we've been apart for a lifetime, and it might have been, if the chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges." Said Anakin kissing her.

Padme pulled away and said, "Wait, not here."

"Yes here, I'm—I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married." Anakin said.

"Anakin don't said things like that," Padme said hugging him and sighing.

"Are you all right? You're trembling. What's going on?" Anakin asked a little worried.

"Something wonderful has happened," said Padme, "Ani, I'm pregnant."

"That's," Anakin paused not knowing what to say. Padme looked at him pleadingly. "That's, that's wonderful."

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked for she knew if anyone found out Anakin would be expelled.

"We're not going to worry about anything right now, all right. This is a happy moment-the happiest moment of my life." Said Anakin with a smile as he hugged her he felt the reassuring hand of his brother on his shoulder.

By the way, this has nothing to do with star wars but I was wondering if anyone knew anything about the TV show that Hayden Christensen stars in Higher Ground. What is it about? How can I watch it? is it any good? can anyone help me out with this.


	2. We won't let it become real

Chapter two

"We won't let

it become real"

General Grievous' escape pad took him back to the sith headquarters He ran out of it coughing and hacking, ran into the main room were the consol stood. Pressing some buttons an image appeared in the center.

"Yes, Lord Sidious?" Grievous asked as the hooded figure appeared.

"General Grievous, I suggest you move the separatist leaders to Mustafar," Sidious said as he fluttered in and out on the console.

"I will be done my lord," said Grievous as he bowed and coughed.

"The end of the war is near General," said Sidious his voice cracking.

"But the loss of count Dooku--," Grievous began.

"His death was a necessary loss. Soon I will have a new apprentice—," said Sidious slowly, "One far younger and more powerful."

……………………………………………………

The lights around them were dime but the city was lit up for the night. Luke and Anakin were in Padme's (and Anakin's) apartment talking about the mission that they had just completed. Anakin stood and went to the balcony were Padme was brushing her hair; Luke followed but only came as far as the balcony entrance.

Anakin leaned against the back wall and watch his wife brush her long flowing curls with a speeder going by every once in while, but he was not watching the speeders, he was watching her with a small smile on his face. Luke looked around the corner at Anakin and rolled his eyes as he leaned against the window frame.

Padme knew that they were both there and she smiled, but her thoughts took her again and it faded, "Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo." She said turning the smile returning, "We can to the lake country where no one will know…where we can be safe. I can go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot-right by the gardens."

"You are so—beautiful." Said Anakin.

Luke smiled and went back inside giving them some time alone.

Padme smiled and said, "It's only because I'm so in love."

"No-no it's because I'm so in love with you," said Anakin with a smile.

"So love has blinded you?" said Padme dropping the smile.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant." Said Anakin with a chuckle.

"But it's probably true." Said Padme with a real smile.

……………………………………………………..

A baby is crying loudly, Padme is crying out, "Anakin, help me!" the baby's cries get louder and louder, Padme goes from crying to screaming "ANAKIN HELP!

Anakin sat up kicking the blanket up as he did, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and as it dripped off of his nose he turned to Padme. There she was, right beside him sound asleep. Anakin hear footsteps as some one walk passed their front door; he grabbed his shirt and went to see who it was.

Anakin saw the shadow walk out to one of the balconies; Anakin had a pretty good idea of who it was. When he walked out on to the balcony his guess was right. There was his brother sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Luke are you alright?" Anakin asked as he came and sat by his brother.

"I think I should be asking you that question, did you have the dream too?" Luke asked though he already knew the answer.

Anakin nodded, they sat in silence for a while watching the fountain's and some late night speeder ride by. There was one thing about the Skywalker Brothers, they knew when all they needed was each others company.

A few hours later Padme walked out onto the balcony to see the two brothers sitting side by side on one the fountains not saying anything and looking worried, she wondered what could have gotten them up so early the sun wasn't even starting to rise yet. She walked up to them and put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"What's bothering you two?" Padme asked rubbing her husband's back.

Anakin turned to her and made an attempt to smile, he sighed saying, "nothing," reaching down he pick up the small piece of wood that hung from the chain around Padme's neck and added, "I remember when I gave this to you."

Padme sighed and said, "How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?"

Anakin sighed and said, "It was a dream."

"For both of us," said Luke.

"Bad?" Padme asked.

"Like the ones we use to have about our mother, just before she died," said Luke starring off into space.

"And?" Padme asked.

"And, it was about you," said Anakin in a low voice.

"Tell me," Padme said rubbing Anakin's back in a circular motion.

"It was only a dream," said Anakin standing up and walking over to another fountain.

Luke turned to Padme. Knowing that she had to know he said, "You die in childbirth."

"And the baby?" Padme asked her hands going to her stomach.

"We don't know," said Anakin giving a thank you look to his brother.

"It was just a dream," said Padme walking over to Anakin.

"We won't let this one become real," the twins said together.

Padme didn't take her eyes off of Anakin as she said, "This baby will change our lives. I doubt the queen will continue to allow me to serve in the senate. And if the council discovers you're the father, you'll be expelled--," Padme began but Anakin raised his hand to quiet her.

"I-I know. I know," Anakin said looking away from Padme and to his brother.

Luke walked up and an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Do you think Obi-wan might be able to help us?" Padme asked looking Anakin in the eye.

"We don't need his help, at least not yet, our baby is a blessing," said Anakin smiling as best he could as he hugged his wife.

T.B.C.


End file.
